1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a navigation server which supports the guiding of the user by a navigation device, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technique of searching for a support route by a navigation server receiving a request from a navigation device, and transmitting the support route information to the navigation device (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-055682). Further, there has been proposed a technical method of segmenting the support route information and preferentially transmitting the segmented route information in the vicinity of a departure position, with the aim of shortening the transmission time of the support route information from the navigation server to the navigation device (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-184107).
However, it is not always true that the segmented route information in the vicinity of the departure position should be prioritized at all times, from the view point of guiding the user to the destination position by the navigation device on the basis of the support route, in view of the nature of the support route set by the navigation server.